Passionate Embers
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in both the Mirror and Original Universes. The Mirror Spock wants Mccoy, but will he actually go through with taking him? Implied Mirror Spock X Original Mccoy, yet story is meant as Original Mccoy X Original Spock. Implied rape.


**Author's Note: This story is based upon a story I read concerning the Mirror Spock and Mccoy by an author who is now within my Favorite Author's list. I wish to make it clear that I am in no way, attempting to copy or duplicate his or her writing style, series continuity, or stories. This stiory may contain the same premise as the story it is based off of, but I have expanded it beyond the mere mind-meld scene. If the author (Whose Penname is T'Prillah Fic) believes that I am copying him/her, or is otherwise worried of this story in any way, They may let me know and I shall take it down. I consider this a tribute to the famous scene more than anything else. But if T'Prillah or any other moderator believes this to be an example of plagurism or otherwise, then by all means let me know., Thank you for your time, and enjoy.**

The Mirror Universe.

A world where the crews, ships, and races therein are the polar moral opposites of the orignlas in the prime world.

Leonard Mccoy finds himself backing up against a wall in their own Sick Bay.

But this Mccoy isn't the one native to this world.

Hours ago, an ion storm managed to switch most of the senior crewmen of the U.S.S. Enterprise, of the ship he knows, with those of the I.S.S. Enterprise, the ones native to this savage world.

Here, everybody's fighting for advancement, killing each other left and right and conquering other races and planets with brutality and horror.

Even his counterpart, this world's Leonard Mccoy, had torture devices, rather than surgical tools in his office.

Now, his Kirk and their landing party may be able to return to their own universe.

But if Mccoy's stalled any longer, he'll be stranded here, on a world in which he knows nothing.

And his evil twin will be loose in his world.

But, he had to stay behind.

He had to help this universe's Spock.

This Spock, who was now slowly walking up to him menacingly, was in dager of dying when Kirk attacked him with a clay pot, intent on knocking him out.

Mccoy couldn't just violate his Hippocratic oath simply because this wasn't his own Spock.

He could not ignore a fleeting life. Even if it was to save his own.

He's sure his own Spock would understand.

He sees the eyes of this world's Spock, who isn't really much different from the one he knows, save a few different choices here and there.

These eyes scream of a mixture of suspiscion, intensity, concern, and...lust.

Mccoy had brief romantic moments with his own Spock.

He remembers times when the two tussled in his bed, kissing passionately, as he looked into the eyes of his Vulcan and knew that there was more than mere logic going through that brain which he so meticulously labeled as "Supercomputer" during one of their daily debates. He saw love and longing, compassion...And togetherness.

The Spock near him now wasn't subject to those miracles that made Mccoy's Spock's life easier to bear.

This Spock was constantly watching his back, as he waits for the right time to assume command of the I.S.S. Enterprise...for...something other than power, Mccoy sensed.

He knew that this Spock was just as, if not more, attracted to him than the Spock of his own world.

Seeing his first chance at love, this Spock will pounce, like a cat to a mouse.

And guess who was the mouse?

This Spock's fingers press against his head as Mccoy knows what's coming.

The Mind-Meld.

His eyes go up in fear.

Nobody should invade his privacy! His thoughts are his own!

Mccoy raises his arm as in protest, only for this Spock to snap it like a twig, pinning it down as well.

Mccoy screams in pain, as the Meld begins to take effect.

Memories come flashing through Mccoy's mind.

The wedding of him and his former wife...

The birth of their daughter, Joanna...

His first day aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise...

The first patient he had ever lost mid-surgery...

The day him and his Spock had their first kiss in Sick Bay...

And now...the time him and the landing party were transferred to this savage universe.

This Spock seems to utter sentences that Mccoy is unable to make out, but they are said with a passion that Mccoy simply cannot ignore.

This Spock stops going through the memories as he releases Mccoy from the meld.

"Hmmm..." He utters. "So you aren't even from this world...Would explain your erratic behavior."

"W-What are you going to do?" Mccoy yells out questioningly.

"I am going to assist your party in returning to your world..." This Spock says. "It's a shame though...That a specimen such as yourself should leave as well. You have the luster that is apparently lacking in our version of you. You have a vibrant glow that only a kind person has. Your'e aggressive exterior fuels your inner fire, gives it passion. Our Mccoy is meek and sensitive, his cowardice not worth my notice."

"Aaah-" Mccoy starts.

This Spock grabs his jaw and looks at him as if he were analyzing some new specimen of plant life or other such triviality.

"But you...Your'e fire seems to burn my own passion as well." This Spock says. "You seem to be fueling my own fire."

Mccoy's rough translation of the logical and philosophical bits: "I want you, Mccoy."

Mccoy's Communicator goes off, blaring.

Most likely his Captain warning him of the time limit before the Ion Storm passes.

Mccoy wants to just bolt out of the room.

His mind invaded, his crewmates in danger...

But, if Jim and the others can get away...

Then he can live with what he's about to propose.

"If...If you save Jim and the others...I'll give myself to you completely..." Mccoy says. 'B-But you have to save them first..."

"And if I do not?" Spock asks, raising his right brow in inquisitiveness.

"I'll resist you will all I have." Mccoy replies. "My fire will burn not with passion, but with hatred. And unlike this Mccoy, i'll do everything I can to hamper you...To resist you. And I assure you...I will be sucessful where this version of myself has most likely failed. For I do not fear you."

A hint of a smile escapes the mouth of this Spock.

The cat has caught it's prey.

"Very well." This Spock says, releasing Mccoy's jawbone from his grasp. "Your crewmen shall be guaranteed freedom."

"You, however..." This Spock says. "Shall be mine forever more..."

"I...understand..." Mccoy says as he breathes out a nervous breath.

This Spock leans closer to Mccoy's face and plants a kiss on Mccoy's mouth.

His tongue seeking entry, bombards Mccoy's lips.

This wasn't his Spock. It wasn't the kiss he knows.

But, his Spock would understand, knowing the circumstances.

_"I'm so sorry...Spock...Forgive me..." _Mccoy thinks to himself as his lips are finally pushed open by this Spock's strong tongue.

It enters his mouth as the two tongues fight for dominance inside of his mouth, their saliva combining and melding.

This isn't the kiss he knows...His Spock is slow and sultry.

His Spock kisses for them both.

This Spock kisses for himself as the tongue within Mccoy's mouth becomes more agressive.

This Spock grabs the back of Mccoy's neck with his left hand and pulls him deeper into the kiss, as Mccoy's arms go limp, willing to kiss, yet hesitant to embrace this Spock the way he would his own Vulcan. His own lover.

Mccoy then immediately feels a pressure on the left side of his neck.

His eyes drop, as his conciousness fades away, his brain shutting down.

He knows what's coming...And all he can do is pray that it's fast...

Mccoy droops onto Spock's shoulder as the bearded Vulcan contemplates.

This man was willing to give himself to his own tormentor just to save his friends.

He coul act on the man's "generousity," to make up for the weakness of his own Mccoy.

Just as he considers it, something within him cries out.

It would be wrong for Spock to take advantage of this man.

Though his passionate embers burn brightly, those embers burn for only one man.

His own Spock.

Though that could possibly change with some Mind-Meld tamperment, it would be illogical to do so considering the deadline this Mccoy's friends face.

He needs his own Captain back...

He needs his own Mccoy back...

He must return everything to normal.

Or the Terran half of him would be in everlasting anguish, the guilt overcoming even the fiercest of logic.

His Vulcan half would then take over completely...to counteract the guilt and sorrow...

...And he would merely be another automaton working for the Terran Empire.

No. He must retain his sanity.

He cannot have this man.

The fires in his heart burn for this Mccoy, but they must be blown out...if either of them are to survive.

He lifts the sagging body up and places it over his left shoulderblade.

With a heavy sigh, he leaves the room.

Spock walks through the halls, navigating past the suspicious glances and and eerie stares.

The redshirts are sprawled out against the hall, each of them with ambitious looks in their eyes.

These are Terrans.

Dark, evil souls with only their betterment on their minds.

He trudges through the hallways as he reaches a door and presses the transponder.

The door opens as it reveals Captain Kirk...Or rather...The Kirk from Mccoy's world.

At this moment, he wears this world's garb, wields it's weapons, but his mind functions differently.

He is no despot, rather, a compassionate man seeking the good of all.

Spock notices their Uhura pinning Marlena Moreau, the Captain's woman, down.

He walks ever closer to their Kirk.

And stops short.

"You have less than 3.7 minutes before you are stranded in this universe forever. You forgot someone." Spock says, gently laying the unconcious Mccoy on the floor in front of Kirk.

This Kirk looks into Spock's eyes, and knows what probably happened.

Spock's lust is almost transparent, his eyes sad, full of longing, they stare at the unconcious body that Kirk is now balancing on his shoulder.

Though, instead of anger, this Kirk offers him a warm smile.

A kind, gentle smile.

Spock turns his back and walks over to the Transporter Control panel as their Uhura runs over to them, standing still, awaiting transfer.

Marlena, stunned, merely turns to look at them, and then at Spock.

Kirk immediately passes Mccoy's body to Scott, who balances it, as he steps off of the Transporter and walks over to Spock.

"You are rather illogical, Mister Spock." Kirk says, resting his left hand on the Transporter.

"Elaborate, Captain." Spock says, narrowing his eyes.

Who was this man to deem him illogical?

"I submit that your Empire is illogical because it cannot endure, yet I also submit that you are illogical for being a willing part of it." Kirk says.

"One man cannot summon the future." Spock repiles.

He knows what Kirk is saying.

Why is such a kind person serving a ruthless, evil organization?

Yet, it's all he knows.

It's what he wants to change, yet he knows he cannot do so.

Like an apple dangling just out of reach, eternally. Similar to the Terran myth whose name escapes him at the moment.

Kirk shakes his head and looks at Spock with knowing, hazel eyes.

"But one man CAN change the present." Kirk replies. "You are a person of integrity in both universes, Mister Spock. Now here's the question. Will you be the man that makes that necessary change?"

"One must also have the power, Captain." Spock says.

Kirk's gaze shifts from him, as if hesitant to talk.

Kirk then sighs knowingly and looks at Spock directly in his eyes.

"In my, rather, your Captain's cabin, there's a weapon." Kirk says, as Marlena looks at him, stunned. "Marlena may show you where it is. It's how his enemies keep disappearing in this ship. It will make you virtually invincible."

Spock had a feeling there was a catch to his Captain's unchallenged power, but now proof was here.

Kirk steps back to the Transporter, and reclaims the balanced body of Doctor Mccoy, now slung against his arms, like a slab of wood.

"Every revolution begins with one man, Mister Spock. Be that man." Kirk says.

Spock places his hands on the Transporter controls, first the right knob, then the middle knob, then all three.

He pulls them down.

"I shall extensively consider it...Captain." Spock says.

The landing party from the other world is encompassed in a blue light as the party, the other Captain, and the only person he may have fallen in love it disappears in blue light.

Almost immediately, others materialize.

The same people...in bodily form only.

His Captain, and his party.

And their own Mccoy.

Spock places his right hand on his chest and extends it.

The Terran Salute.

His own Kirk says nothing, and merely storms out of the room.

Their own Mccoy looks at Spock briefly, with a meaningful, yet scared glare.

The passionate embers that were present in the other Mccoy's heart light up for a brief moment in the mind of his own Mccoy, then die out as the Doctor of this Enterprise rushes to leave the room.

Spock now has two objectives.

To defeat his Captain and take over the I.S.S. Enterprise.

As well as securing the heart of his own Mccoy...

He shall be the man with a vision...

He shall not fail the true Captain James T. Kirk.

* * *

Mccoy wakes up later, in what appears to be someone's quarters.

He sits up and looks around nervously.

Vulcan weapons are seen strewn across the walls of the room.

The other Spock must have placed him in his quarters.

Someone enters the room and Mccoy turns to see a Vulcan enter the room.

However, instead of fear, Mccoy's face immediately brightens with a happiness he hasn't felt in a long time.

In front of his line of sight, wearing a blue Starfleet unform, is Spock.

No beard, no dark lust, just his own Spock and his logical brain.

He sense the kindess apparent in this Spock's heart.

He was home!

His Spock looks at him knowingly as the Vulcan steps over nearby the bed, then stops short.

He places his arms behind his back in his usual, logical manner.

"The Captain has told me of the occurences that took place in the alternative universe." Spock says. "Their Spock sent you along with the landing party at the last minute. You are in your own world again, Leonard. The ion gateway is closed."

Spock seems somewhat nervous, as if he cannot bear to look his love in the eyes.

"Spock, is something wrong?" Mccoy asks, tilting his head to the side.

This should be a joyous celebration of a reunion of lost loves, not an emotional affair.

"Did...Did their Spock...mistreat you, Leonard?" Spock asks.

"I doubt it." Mccoy says. "Then again, he knocked me out with a Nerve Pinch, then I found myself here...So, I can't tell for sure."

His own Spock begins to breathe nervously, as if hiding something.

"You-You ok?" Mccoy asks, leaning into the bed somewhat, concerned.

"The alternate Mccoy..." Spock says.

"What about him?" Mccoy asks.

"For 22.78 seconds...While I was questioning him...I was tempted to take him...I even came close to embracing and kissing him." Spock says, turning his back on Mccoy. "I have failed you...I lost control of my logic at that moment...I apologize deeply, Leonard."

"The Spock in that savage world wanted me, too..." Mccoy says. "You and him are more alike than merely Jim could tell. What happened with the other Mccoy?"

"Before I could perform any illogical actions, I returned him to the brig." Spock says. "I did nothing to violate our bond, Leonard. But I still feel bad for even considering it."

"When he had me pinned against the wall, Spock..." Mccoy says. "I..."

"Yes?" Spock says, turing to face Mccoy.

The Vulcan walks over and sits next to Mccoy on the bed.

All Mccoy can hope is that Spock doesn't hate hyim for what he's about to tell him.

"I...I offered myself to him..." Mccoy says. "I promised him that he saved Jim and the others, I'd let he do what he wanted with me. He wanted me, Spock. He wasn't lucky enough to have the helping hands that the people of our world gave you. He always had to be on his guard, worried that anybody, even that world's Kirk, would do him in. I sympathized with his loneliness, Spock. Oh, Spock...I'm sorry. You must hate me for it..."

"Negative, Leonard." Spock says. "You did what you thought was best for the safety of the crew of the Enterprise. It was the only logical course of action. You would not have been violating our bond had you done so, since there was a very high probability that you would never have returned, did you not choose to offer. We must also thank this other Spock for choosing not to take you, assuming he HAS not taken you , that is...However... I hold no negativity towards you, my Thy'la."

At that moment, a voice flashes through Mccoy's mind as his eyes go wide.

"Doctor Mccoy?" Spock asks.

_"If you are hearing this, then it means that you are now within your own world once more, in the company of your own world's Spock. Your own lover and companion. I must thank you for showing me a glimpse of Terran love, of Terran compassion...even if it was for but a fleeting moment...I have chosen not to take you, since something within my soul demands it to not be so. When you hear these words, let them reach your lover, and let him know that he is an extremely lucky creature...to be able to witness your compassion, companionship, and love every day of his life, for I shall never be able to do so. Fare thee well, Doctor Leonard Mccoy of the U.S.S. Enterprise...Live long and Prosper."_

Mccoy begins to breathe nervously as the words echo out of his mind, silence overrtaking him.

He feels hands encompass him as a head makes it way to his shoulder.

He looks down to see his Spock, his own vulcan, hugging him nervously.

Concerned, worried, caring.

"Leonard, speak!" Spock yells.

"I'm...I'm here, Spock..." Mccoy replies. "It...It was a message from the other Spock, stuck in my mind. He says that he didn't take me...and he thinks your'e lucky for having me as a lover..."

"So, compassion does exist in such a world." Spock says.

"I hope he lives long and prospers, too..." Mccoy says.

Somehow Mccoy knew that these words were reaching the other Spock as well.

Spock releases his lover and looks at Mccoy happily.

"Now that you have returned, will you sleep with me tonight, in this bed?" Spock asks.

"Of course I will, Spock." Mccoy says, taking his lover in his own arms. "I can't let that logic of yours be the only thing that keeps you company tonight."

Spock grabs the back of Leonard's neck with his left hand as he pulls Mccoy in for an embrace.

Initially, he is hesitant.

However, he is aware that this is his own Spock, not the Spock from the other world.

Not the reflection, the mirror, of his own Spock.

He accepts the embrace as he is pulled near Spock's face.

"If you are still scarred by the events of my counterpart..." Spock says. "You may release yourself."

"No, Spock." Mccoy says "Kissing you is the one thing I want to do now. It's my only 'logical' choice."

"Very well." Spock says.

Spock's head advances upon Mccoy's as the Vulcan's mouth opens ever so slightly.

Mccoy opens his mouth as well as the two lips of the two lovers intersect and mingle.

Spock's mouth presses against Mccoy's lips.

Mccoy opens immediately as Spock's tongue enters the opening.

He tasted like the other Spock, but did not kiss like him.

Spock's tongue moves slowly throughout Mccoy's mouth, also creating an opening for Mccoy's own tongue, which enter's Spock mouth.

THIS...This was the kiss Mccoy knew...This was the Spock he knew.

And he prays that the other Spock finds the one he knows as well.

_"Live long and prosper, Spock of the I.S.S. Enterprise...For me and my own Spock shall do so as well."_


End file.
